When it Pours
by pathosical
Summary: A brief encounter all because a summer rainstorm.


During the First Cylon War, Caprica City

Summer, green with the flowers beginning to bloom. Their fragrance melding with those of the street vendors foods becoming a distinct scent that one could only find in the outer edges of Caprica City. Home, this place felt like home. Here where the rickety buildings housed various stores, all unique and each decorated with various items. The rug stores where the rugs hanged on the wall and adorned the floor, making you anxious about any mud on your boot for fear of disturbing the masterpiece. But where Bill truly felt at home was the book stores, where the shelves went up to the ceiling and if you weren't careful you could cause a domino reaction. Sadly on this day of leave there was no chance of finding peace, due to the current pack of wolves following him. Actually they were girls, but right now there was little difference.

Surprisingly this time dressed as a civilian they were unsure if they had the right man. And just like any summer day on Caprica, where the sky was clear and it appeared as if you could look up and see the Gods watching you it began to rain. Bill quickly ducked into the nearest store, a book shop as fate would have it. He hadn't carried an umbrella, and while he began to wait out the storm. Everyone else took theirs out, and the stream of umbrellas popped out. Some were colorful, with flowers and polka dots, while other were the dreary black that would be found any place else. It was only after wringing out his shirt did he step completely into the shop.

Books, were everywhere their musty smells drifting into his noise allowing him the illusion of feeling at home, and their titles called to him. Promising to take him to another place where there was no war, where he would be guaranteed to be alive the next day. Weaving his way through the shelves he saw her. Tall, red hair that surrounded her head like a halo, and legs that went on for eternity trying to get a book one shelf too high. Being a gentleman he grabbed it for her.

"Excuse me ah, that is my book, hand it over please." She told him menacingly.

"I know here you go," he replied acting slightly hurt as he gave it to her. She appeared chastened when she realized what he was doing.

"Sorry, I just really need this one to finish a report I'm Laura." Extending her hand as a peace offering.

"Bill."

It was then she looked him over very thoroughly, as if trying to place his face from somewhere.

"You don't happen to be in the fleet do you?" She wondered softly almost unsure of her question's veracity.

"Who is asking?" he replied making it clear he didn't want to talk about it.

One of his wolves appeared to have tracked him down as she poked her head through the door, and noticing him she was about to step in. Doing the only thing that came to mind he kissed the woman in front of him, as he pulled her behind a shelf.

Laura was about to throw something at him, but resisted as she saw him look out. When he heard the bell on the door close, he released her and waited for her to say something.

"So you are in the fleet. One of your admirers?" She innocently inquired of him.

"More like wolves if you ask me, almost make me want to stay on one of those dreary old buckets of rust," Bill muttered back not bothering to hide his dislike of his admirers.

"I thought they were new."

"Yeah so they are new antiques, makes me feel as if I've gone to my gram's house on Sagittaron."

It was then that he noticed the wave of umbrellas disappear, for now the rain was gone. He also noticed the book that he had been looking for Dark Day grabbing it he made his way to the counter, with her following behind him. Also grabbing her book despite her protests he paid for it.

"Consider this my thank you for not taking a swing at me," this silenced her protests.

He gave Laura the book back and was beginning to go over some books again just to be sure he wasn't missing anything.

Laura went through her purse trying to find something to write on, finding the wrapper of a piece of gum she figured it would work. Jotting down her number on it, she was about to hand it to him, when another young man came in.

"Bill transport got rescheduled, some idiots can't deal on their own so they've got to ruin our time off."

"Be there in a minute Tigh," Bill told him looking at Laura over his shoulder. "Nice to meet you, hope it helps you on your report."

He told her as he left the bookstore. About to call after him to wait for one more minute it began to rain again. Bill disappeared under Tigh's umbrella adding one more in speck to the multitude that had just popped up. Counting the number of she soon came to the realization that any hope of tracking Bill done now was futile. Dismayed she plopped down on one of the motley chairs in the store and waited for the rain to end, so she too could dash back to her house.


End file.
